Alice in Wonderland 3 Wishes Come True
by Scorpio no Selene
Summary: É Natal! Todos estão muito animados e as crianças fazem pedidos ao Papai Noel... Mas um desses pedidos pode afetar seriamente quem não tem nada a ver com a história. Ultima one da série "Alice in Wonderland" FINALIZADA


**N/A:** _E aí amadas?? Finalmente eu venho a você com a terceira e última one da série "Alice in Wonderland" espero que gostem. Qualquer coisa me avisem, ok? E quemt iver ideias para a próxima série (que será citada no final) me mandem pq eu vou precisar!!_

_A musica que eu recomendo pra ouvir lendo a fic é "The Technicolor Phase" do Owl City._

_Beijos e boa leitura!!_

**Alice in Wonderland 3**

**Wishes Come True**

- Eu vou matar a Saori – Shina reclamou tentando, pela milionésima vez, deixar a mini saia um pouco mais comprida.

- Desiste Shina, esse pedaço de pano não vai ficar maior mesmo que você puxe – disse Afrodite.

- Não sei como você aguenta ficar vestido desse jeito e nessas circunstancias – rebateu a amazona.

- Ah eu não ligo, adoro crianças – o pisciano respondeu com um sorriso.

Novamente tinha uma festa no 13º Templo. Apesar de o Santuário cultuar as antigas divindades gregas, ainda havia aqueles que teimavam em ser cristãos a serviço de uma Deusa pagã e como Saori gostava de manter a paz por lá, ela liberava a festa de Natal. E como não podia deixar de ser...

- Papai Noel!! – Uma menininha que grandes olhos verdes e cabelo castanho sentou no colo de Afrodite.

- Ho ho ho – disse o pisciano – Foi uma boa menina nesse ano?

- Siiim!! – ela respondeu com os olhinhos brilhando – Eu obedeci a minha mestra em tudo, não matei aula e não xinguei a Saori.

- Então o que vai querer de presente??

- Na verdade, Papai Noel. Eu queria pedir uma coisa não pra mim... É pra amiga da minha mestra, a Marin.

Afrodite olhou de soslaio para Shina que lhe retribuiu o olhar.

- Quem é a sua mestra, pequena? – Shina perguntou agachando-se para ficar da altura da menina.

- June de Camaleão!! – ela disse orgulhosa – Mamãe Noel, você é muito bonita! – ela disse admirada.

- Obrigada – a amazona respondeu pensativa. O que estava acontecendo com Marin que ela não sabia?

Shina vestia um corpete vermelho com listras finas verticais brancas, uma fita de cetim branca trançava a parte da frente do começo ao fim e tanto na borda de cima como na de baixo tinha plumas brancas. Uma saia de pregas vermelha com as mesmas plumas brancas na barra, um coturno vermelho e branco e um gorrinho completavam o seu visual.

- Então pequena – disse Afrodite ajeitando-a em seu colo – O que vai pedir para a amiga da sua mestra?

- Eeeu quero que ela – abaixou a voz como se fosse fazer uma confissão – Namore com o cavaleiro de Leão – soltou uma risadinha matreira e continuou – Veja como eles ficam bonitinhos juntos – apontou para um lugar próximo da janela, onde a amazona de águia e o cavaleiro de leão pareciam entretidos em uma conversa interessante. – E além do mais, eu ouço ela falar muito dele para a minha mestra, é tão romântico... – suspirou sonhadoramente deixando seu corpo cair contra o peito do cavaleiro.

- Hum... – Afrodite pensou por um momento – Oh, vou ver o que posso fazer.

- Jura?? – a menina o olhou esperançosamente vendo-o assentir – Obrigadaaaaa – o abraçou pelo pescoço com uma empolgação crescente. – Agora tenho que ir antes que a June perceba que eu sumi, - ela disse descendo do colo dele - até o próximo natal, Papai Noel! – acenou sumindo entre as pessoas.

- Marin e Aiolia? Então a coisa é séria? – o pisciano perguntou para a amazona, olhando-a com dúvida. – Eu jurava que era só uma atração momentânea.

- Eles estão mais próximos desde o aniversário do Ikki – a italiana respondeu – Mas eu nunca vi uma demonstração de afeto mais... Ahm... Explícita da parte deles.

- Eu vou observá-los, daí eu resolvo se faço algo ou não. – ele finalizou.

**XXXXXxxxXXXXX**

- Trabalho feito, mestra – a menina disse para a moça loira parada atrás de uma pilastra – espero que dê certo, uma menina da minha idade ainda acreditar em Papai Noel é ridículo.

- O seu tamanho engana, Lia – a moça respondeu rindo.

- Pois eu acho que não – Lia respondeu irritada - Eu gosto muito do meu tamanho.

-

_- Bom, eu gostaria de ser um pouquinho maior, se a senhora não se importasse – respondeu Alice – Sete centímetros é uma altura desprezível para se ter._

_- Pois para mim é uma altura e tanto! – objetou a Lagarta, irritada, esticando-se toda enquanto falava (ela media exatamente sete centímetros). __**(Alice no País das Maravilhas – Lewis Carroll)**_

-

- De qualquer modo você foi ótima, até mesmo eu cheguei a acreditar – disse June.

- É, acho que vou desistir de ser amazona e seguir carreira de atriz – Lia respondeu com um sorriso matreiro.

**XXXXXxxxXXXXX**

- A verdade seja dita, o Afrodite ficou uma graça de Papai Noel – Marin disse rindo.

A oriental trajava um vestido D&G preto de alcinhas e decote em V transpassado sendo que o transpasse do lado direito terminava em um lindo franzido em cima da costura lateral esquerda. O comprimento era até os joelhos e do lado direito tinha uma fenda que começava meio palmo antes da metade das coxas. A sandália era de salto Stiletto 13cm e cheia de tiras.

- A Saori não poderia ter escolhido melhor, Afrodite leva muito jeito com crianças. Mas a Shina... Bom...

- Ela está fula - a ruiva riu – Mas também está linda.

- Concordo, mas você está muito mais – ele respondeu vendo-a corar.

-

_- Oh eu não sou flor silvestre._

_- De que espécie, ou antes, gênero é você, meu bem?_

_- Ahn... Eu suponho que seja... Gênerus... Humanus... Alice!!!_

_- Já viram alguma Alice dar uma flor assim?_

_- É, pensando bem, vocês já viram alguma Alice? __**(Desenho de animação "Alice no País das Maravilhas" 1951)**_

-

Aiolia, apesar de gripado, estava elegantíssimo vestido com um conjunto Calvin Klein. A calça preta era social assim como os sapatos, a camiseta de lã cinza era de manga longa e gola alta, mas o que dava um ar a mais de imponência, elegância e beleza era o blazer preto que o leonino usava abotoado.

-

_I am the black in the book  
the letters on the pages that you memorize.  
And I am the orange in the overcast  
of color that you visualize.__** (The Technicolor Phase – Owl City)**_

-

- Eu tenho uma presente para você – disse o leonino tirando um pacotinho vermelho de dentro do blazer – Espero que goste.

- Mas... Aiolia. Não precisava, sério mesmo – Marin respondeu sem jeito aceitando o presente.

- Eu não vou deixar a história terminar aqui – ele disse sorrindo.

- Como? – ela piscou confusa.

- Ai que fofo!!! – uma voz alegre de criança chamou-lhes a atenção.

Os dois viraram em direção a ela e viram que ela apontava algo acima deles. Os olhares subiram, chegando até o batente da porta, onde encontraram uma das doze coroas de visgo que tinham sido espalhadas pela casa. E como dizia a tradição...

-Ahn! Bem... - Marin começou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

Estava tão entretida na conversa que ela não tinha pensado em para onde ia e principalmente pensar se estariam ou não parando em baixo de um visgo.

- Crianças, não esqueçam a tradição – Afrodite falou alegremente.

-

_I am the red in the rose, the flowers  
on the blankets on your bedroom floor.  
And I am the gray in the ghost that hides  
with your clothes behind your closet door. __**(The Technicolor Phase – Owl City)**_

-

Marin que até então olhava para o chão, levantou o olhar para ver a expressão do leonino, e, para sua surpresa, ele aparentava calma e até tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Ele a olhou carinhosamente e, vendo seu constrangimento, acariciou os cabelos cor fogo.

- Não precisamos fazer isso se você não quiser – ele disse cauteloso.

- É a... Tradição - Marin respondeu um pouco insegura se estava usando aquilo como pretexto – A menos que você se importe – emendou rapidamente.

Aiolia deixou escapar um risinho divertido. Tocou o rosto dela delicadamente, vendo a face dela adquirir um tom rosado. Seus braços buscaram as curvas sinuosas com cautela, antes de aproximá-la de si, aconchegando-a no calor de seu corpo. Ouviu-a suspirar e roçou-lhe os lábios ainda entreabertos.

-

_I am the white in the walls that soak up  
all the sound when you cannot sleep.  
And I am the peach in the starfish on the beach  
that wish the harbor wasn't quite so deep. __**(The Technicolor Phase – Owl City)**_

-

O beijo começou lento, extremamente cauteloso e até mesmo um pouco inocente, mas, após alguns míseros segundos, o contato entre os lábios ficou mais forte. A língua do cavaleiro de leão contornou levemente nos lábios da moça pedindo permissão para aprofundar o contato, que foi logo concedida.

Assim que as línguas se tocaram, os movimentos dos lábios se intensificaram o ar começou a faltar, mas nenhum dos dois queria que o beijo cessasse... Mas infelizmente tudo que começa termina.

Assim que se separaram, foram aplaudidos, fazendo Marin ficar quase da cor de seus cabelos e Aiolia abrir um leve sorriso de lado.

**XXXXXxxXXXXX**

Afrodite olhou para uma das colunas, localizando a menina que tinha lhe feito o pedido e piscou marotamente. Em resposta, ela fez sinal de "joia" e sorriu.

- Afrodite, suma com uma das coroas de visgo antes que eles resolvam contar – avisou Shina entregando uma sacola de doces para a criança que acabara de sair do colo do pisciano.

-

Marin abriu o presente que tinha ganhado e sorriu ao ver um exemplar de "Alice no País dos Espelhos". É... a história realmente não acabaria tão cedo...

**FIM... Será?**


End file.
